


let me in and I'll get you out

by Elliot_the_Idiot



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cliffhangers, Fight Scene, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, My first fic, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possession, Season/Series 14, feedback appreciated!, fixit, inversion of that one season 8 scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_the_Idiot/pseuds/Elliot_the_Idiot
Summary: “It’s been so long since I’ve been this connected to the innermost emotions of a vessel” Micheal says almost pensively. “So much anger, and self loathing, so much love.”Sam looks wearily between the two, a little confused.Castiel suddenly Looks up, its painful to look into Dean’s face and be talking to Micheal but he does anyway.“Would you like to know where he is now?” Micheal asks innocently.





	let me in and I'll get you out

Sam stares in horror at Dean, not dean, in the bunker. The way Micheal moves his brothers arms from within like a stiff new coat, stretching out, trying the new form on. His horror quickly turns to rage and disgust as he unsheathes his angel blade, but Micheal strides confidently forward.

“Uh uh uh,” he’s says condescendingly, “your brother is still in here. Lost, confused, making quite the ruckus, but unfortunately still in here.”

Sam makes a mental note, (good, you’re fighting.)

Micheal is satisfied with this insurance and turns to Castiel. Sam almost forgot he was there.

“This had to be done Castiel.” The angel says without even trying to feign compassion, simply stating the facts. For the first time Sam really sees what this is doing to Cas. He looks up at Micheal in Dean’s body with the look of utter betrayal. Sam and Dean both know that even after everything, Cas still sees other angels as his brothers and sisters. It’s always broken their hearts. The way he looks at Micheal is like a little brother who’s been beaten down, angry and undeniably bitter, but deeply saddened.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been this connected to the innermost emotions of a vessel” Micheal says almost pensively. “So much anger, and self loathing, so much love.”

Sam looks wearily between the two, a little confused.

Castiel suddenly Looks up, its painful to look into Dean’s face and be talking to Micheal but he does anyway.

“Would you like to know where he is now?” Micheal asks innocently. Castiel shakes his head sharply and steps forward, he knows he’s being messed with. He dutifully pulls the angel blade out before Micheal lazily flicks him across the room and strides toward him. “He’s looking through his memories. His memories of you.”

Taking a step back, Sam quickly realizes they’re no longer discussing possession.

Micheal leans down.

“Sammy’s in there too, the kid version of course. Not this abomination with demon blood he thinks ate his dear little brother.”

Sam feels sick to his stomach and has to remind himself it isn’t Dean.

“Just you, him and Sammy. On a beach. Sappy little bitch isn’t he?”

The dark angel rambles on. Meanwhile, cas slowly reaches for the discarded angel blade and suddenly lunges at Micheal with incredible fury.

This time Micheal isn’t quick enough.

“AAARRRGH!” He explodes, clutching his side as the blade hits a pressure point before the wound starts closing. Micheal leans in sneering.

“Well your barely existing status as an angel was going to give you a quick death, but now I think not.” With that, he smacks Castiel with the back of his hand so hard he goes flying across the room. Sam, who’s been hastily sneaking the last of the refugees safely out of the bunk, rushes in to interfere. But he quickly gets slammed against a wall and is knocked unconscious. Micheal then continues Cas’s abuse, kicking him in the gut then getting down on the floor to viciously punch him to a pulp. Castiel throws a few week punches when he can get them in, but he holds back from fear of maiming his friend. He knows his strength is no match for Micheal, but Dean is usually a different story. Finally, Micheal tugs Cas up to his knees by his collar and raises the silver blade. This is it.

Cas’s lolls his head and looks up at Micheal. Dean’s face is smiling smugly at him, nothing like that warm, eye crinkling look the real Dean gives him when he thinks he’s not looking. There’s a cold darkness in his eyes.

“Ple-please…” Cas groans

“Seriously? Your begging me?” he cocks his head in amusement. 

“Dean.”

Micheal curls up his lip and lets out one cold laugh, mocking the angel. But his eyes begin to soften. They look almost human. The man tightens his grip and the blade is shaking in his hand.

“Dean, please hear me.” Micheal loosens his grip significantly, his cruel smile faltering completely. Dean’s eyes become scared and a light returns to them. He seems to now be pleading himself.

Cas speaks slowly and pointedly, putting the most meaning he’s ever put behind every word.

“Let me in.”

Sam is stirred by a brilliant flash of light.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Cas did end up inside of Dean...  
> hehehehehehe
> 
>  
> 
> ... ok but seriously thanks for reading


End file.
